Pull me to the ground
by AnaIsFangirling
Summary: Stiles is one of the 100 prisoners being sent to the ground; Derek is a guard working under John Stilinski. When Derek finds out about the council's plan for the 100, he sneaks into the drop ship to protect Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I've been looking for something to write after finishing my first chaptered Sterek fic and decided to do a sort of fusion between Teen Wolf and The 100. I will follow the events off the 100, adding a few things from the books (for example, the Ark is not just made of space stations but also as 3 main exodus ships where people live, Phoenix, Walden and Arcadia) but the story will mostly follow Stiles and Derek, who won't always be part of the 100's main events.

So, I'll try to explain what happens, and I hope people who haven't seen the 100 will understand the story.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

He watched them, standing behind the airlock's door, waiting for that button to be pushed. His mother was standing tall, ignoring the tears falling down her face as she gazed at her son one last time. His father wasn't as strong, but he managed to utter 'We love you. Be strong.' before Chancellor Jaha gave the order and they were ejected out of the Ark.

Derek woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around him, cataloguing everything in his tiny room and forcing himself to take deep breaths. His night stand was there; on it was the book Stiles had shoved into his hands months ago, muttering a quick 'Happy birthday'. The old painting that used to belong to his grandfather was still on the cold steel wall. His uniform was still on the only hanger he owned, hooked to a piece of metal next to the archway leading to the rest of his quarters.

When he got his breathing under control, Derek pealed the sweat-soaked sheet off his body and started his morning routine with push-ups and sit-ups under the archway, the only place in his quarters with enough room. Then he took a quick shower, setting an alarm so he wouldn't stay under the lukewarm water more than five minutes; he had learned the hard way not to use all of his monthly water allowance too fast. Finally, he put on his guard's uniform and ate a small bowl of dry oatmeal, noting that he was running low again, before walking out to start his shift.

Derek never thought he would become a guard, he never thought he would live in Walden either, yet there he was. He walked slowly through the ship, occasionally waving, saying 'Hi' or nodding respectfully at the people he met on the way. It was still early but the people in Walden were hard workers, most of them started in the early hours of the morning, others were coming back after working all night.

Six years ago, like most teenagers in Phoenix, Derek would have refused to get out of bed before 9 AM. His mother was a doctor, working closely with Abby Griffin, the Chief Medical Officer and his father worked for the Chancellor. He had a great childhood, better than most on the Ark, but then his parents were floated and he had felt his entire world crumble under him.

Talia, Derek's mother, had stolen morphine from the hospital. One of her friends had a dying child, a six-year-old girl with an incurable cancer. The law was strict on the subject of pain medicine; they were only used for the people they could save.

Derek had never blamed his parents for trying to help a suffering child, he blamed the law. At 16, he wasn't able to cope with the loss of his parents and acted out. He punched a guard, repeatedly, and ended up in confinement, where they put all the criminals under 18.

Every crime was punishable by death on the Ark, except for minors. They were put in cells until their 18th birthday, and then they got reviewed. After two years in the sky box, Derek was pardoned. He was the last one; everyone reviewed ever since, no matter the crime, had been floated.

As he reached the small office room the guards used as a station, Derek saw his boss, John Stilinski, sitting at the only desk they had, staring at the computer screen in front of him. It was John that had saved Derek. When he came out of confinement, he had nothing; nowhere to live, no job and no hope. Then John came to him and offered him his couch and an entry job as a guard. It wasn't much, but after a few months of living with the man and his 13-year-old son, Stiles, Derek had found his place in the world.

"Morning Derek." John said without looking up from the screen.

"Good Morning Sir. More admin work?"

"Yeah, the council is worried that the Waldenites are going to rebel against them and want us to do more patrols and break any meeting that might look suspicious… without offering more men of course." John let out a frustrated sigh. "And they're right to worry since the oxygen level was reduced, again… Remind me why I chose to work for those people?"

"To get that nice place on Phoenix so Stiles could have a better future?" Derek answered automatically, so used to the man asking that same question at least once a month.

"For what good it did, he still ended up in confinement." John said as his mood suddenly turned somber.

Derek remained silent for a moment, staring at his feet before looking back up with a concerned look on his face.

"Is he alright?"

"I went to see him yesterday. You know how he is, he's acting like it isn't a big deal but I know he's as scared as I am."

Derek almost made the mistake of saying that everything would be alright, that Stiles would get reviewed in two months and get pardoned. But he knew better, no one got pardoned anymore, not even for something as stupid as a trip to the farm afterhours. Sometimes he wondered what the hell Stiles had been thinking.

* * *

On the other side of the Ark, Stiles was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. He loved books; he could never understand why the people of the Ark disregarded them as simple vestiges of the past, to be stored and looked at in a stuffy library. He only ever had two of his own; those books had belonged to his direct ancestors, his great-great-great grandfather or something like that, when he had boarded the exodus ship before the nuclear apocalypse 97 years ago. His mother had given them to him before she died during an epidemic that killed 36 Waldenites.

The book he was currently pretending to read to avoid his annoying cellmate, John Murphy, was called "Unseen academicals" by Terry Pratchett. His mother had read it to him so many times, he could probably re-write it by memory alone. He had given the other one, "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck, to Derek on his last birthday. He knew Derek loved that book, he had read it over and over again when he had lived with them. It had earned Stiles weeks of teasing from his dad, who knew about Stiles' crush before he had figured it out himself.

Suddenly, a guard barged in and ordered them to face the wall. Both prisoners got up from their bed, Stiles quickly hiding his book under his clothes.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked when he noticed that there were three guards instead of the usual two for routine surprise searches.

"Hold out your right arm." One of the guards ordered, ignoring Stiles' question. They had brought a box full of large metallic bracelets and two of the guards took one before standing on each prisoner's right.

"Hold out your right arm." The guard repeated. This time they complied and the guards rolled up their sleeve before putting a bracelet around their wrist. They both winced as the inside of the bracelets had small needles that penetrated their arm.

"What the fuck?!" Murphy yelled, casting an angry look behind his shoulder at the guard who had put the bracelet on him before grabbing him from the back of his neck.

Stiles' guard did the same with him and they were lead out of their cell.

* * *

As he was walking back to his quarters at the end of his shift, Derek suddenly stopped when he heard John Stilinski calling his name behind him. He turned around to see his boss running towards him, his face flushed and his eyes wide opened in panic.

"I need your help. Stiles… the kids… they're being sent to the ground." John started, pausing a few times to catch his breath.

"What?"

"A friend of mine, a higher up, he told me… the Chancellor ordered it. They're sending the kids to see if Earth is survivable again."

"Why would they do that?"

"He doesn't know, but listen; I need you to go on level 9, that's where the drop ships are. Go have a look around, see if it looks like they're planning a launch. I need to know if it's true before I do anything. While you do that, I'll go see if I can see Stiles, maybe warn him or something."

Derek nodded in agreement and they immediately went their separate ways. Derek ran to his quarters, grabbing a bag and filling it with every item of food he had left and the three bottles of water he always kept on his kitchen counter. Hopefully the launch wouldn't happen for a while but he knew that with something so important, the orders were carried out right after they were given and if Stiles was going to Earth then so was he. He was almost out of the door when he thought of something else; he turned around, ran to his room and grabbed his book before rushing out.

His heart was pounding as he forced himself to walk towards level 9, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. When he reached the right level, there was a lot more guards than he had expected, something was definitely going on. Derek tried to blend in, hiding his bag as much as he could while walking as if he had a reason to be there.

When he arrived at the drop ship, there was no doubt that they would launch soon. Guards were pushing, dragging and sometimes carrying teenagers in the ship one by one.

He studied the scene before him and noticed that only one guard stood in front of the compartment designed to contain supplies. He decided quickly to walk around the ship, approaching the guard discretely from behind.

There was no way Derek would be able to get in the compartment without being seen by the guard, but he was far enough from the others that they wouldn't notice if he was gone. Walking stealthily, Derek grabbed the guard from behind, his arm around the man throat, and dragged him backward until they were hidden. He squeezed until he felt the guard lose consciousness and dropped him somewhere hidden before opening the compartment as slowly as possible. It still made some noise and he closed it quickly after squeezing himself in.

He waited anxiously for five minutes, listening to any noise that could indicate that someone was coming, before he allowed himself to relax and look around. The compartment was practically empty. There was one big crate, hopefully full of food but Derek couldn't open it since it had to stay secured for the landing, a small first aid kit attached to the wall and nothing else. Either they were running out off supplies or the council wasn't extremely confident about the success of this expedition.

He sat down and waited until he felt the ship move, causing some of the kids on the upper level to scream in fear. Derek knew he wasn't in a very good part of the ship, he was at the edge, so if the walls got damaged, he could get ejected or lose all of the oxygen in the room, and he was at the bottom so if the ship crashed, he was first in line to die. But he was in, that was better than nothing.

Remembering vaguely his lessons about the trip back to Earth, he tried to secure himself by tying his bag at a pipe on the wall and holding on to it. Hopefully, he wouldn't get killed during the landing.

* * *

… 95, 96, 97, 98, 99… 100. They were a hundred in the drop ship. Stiles had hoped that counting people would help him breath but the panic attack wasn't going anywhere. He didn't know those guys, he had only been in confinement for a few weeks and the only other prisoner he had met was Murphy, who was a douchebag on a good day.

His father wasn't there, Scott wasn't there and neither was Derek. This wasn't an Exodus, it was a suicide mission. His fear was confirmed when the Chancellor's message started. They were 'expendable' as he said. Stiles had taken Scott to the farm, somewhere they had both been curious about, for his best friend's 18th birthday. A guard saw them and ran after them. They could have outrun him, he was far enough, but Scott had asthma and he could run as fast as Stiles. So Stiles sacrificed himself, giving time for Scott to run. And now he was 'Expendable'.

After the initial shock of the launch was gone, people had started chatting. Those idiots were exited; they didn't even realize that they had left their families behind or that they were about to crash on Earth with a ship that was 100 years old.

Some idiot had cut the straps protecting him to float around in zero gravity, two others soon followed even though a blond girl sitting next to Jaha's son (and what the hell was he doing here?) warned them not to. Stiles knew what would happen, they had hit the atmosphere not long ago, which meant that the parachutes would soon be deployed and the shock would send them flying. As soon as that scenario had crossed Stiles' mind, it happened.

* * *

Derek had seriously underestimated the power of gravity. He had held on to his bag as his body had been propelled towards the metal roof but it slipped out of his grasp when he fell back down, hitting his head violently against the wall. He barely had time to realize what was happening before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Just as quickly as the chaos of landing had started, it stopped. Someone told them to listen and Stiles heard it for the first time; silence, real silence. There was no machine hum, no air conditioning, nothing.

The straps holding them unlocked themselves and everyone started to make their way down. Stiles followed everyone, stopping only a few seconds to watch as the first idiot who had cut his straps and the blond girl who had tried to warn them checked the pulse of the two guys who had tried it anyway. There was no use, they were dead.

Once Stiles reached the group in front of the door, he saw a glimpse of someone wearing a guard's uniform and he felt his heart skip a beat. Then he saw the man's face and it wasn't his Dad or Derek. A girl called the guy Bellamy and ran in his arms. She called him her brother and everyone started to whisper around him. He had heard of them, Bellamy and Octavia Blake, brother and sister. It was rare for people to risk having another child on the Ark; the sentence was death for both parents and confinement for the child until they reached 18.

Suddenly, Bellamy opened the door and they were all blinded by the sun light. The air was so pure it made Stiles dizzy and he staggered forward as everyone around him ran out in joy. His legs wobbled as they tried to get used to the Earth's gravity so he chose to sit on the forest's ground, admiring the beauty of nature that he had only ever heard off.

* * *

It took a while for everyone to calm down, except for the blond girl, Clarke Griffin he found out later, who was right next to him, using the ship as a table to draw on a map. Wells, the Chancellor's son, arrived and immediately started the conversation with "We got problems." and Stiles hid a snort by coughing as it was probably the understatement of the year.

"The communications system is dead." He continued. "I went to the roof; a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires."

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather." Clarke said, pointing at the map.

Stiles remembered vaguely the Chancellor talking about that place in his message; it was supposed to be a huge bunker hidden in the mountain, with enough supplies for them to survive. It was also where they were supposed to land, but with the way Clarke pointed at the map, showing Wells where they were and where they needed to be, it didn't seem like they were in the right place.

Then other people joined the conversation and things escalated quickly. Wells and Clarke tried to explain that they had to go to Mount Weather but Bellamy and his clique refused to listen and told them to go get the supplies for everyone. "Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." He said as everyone around him agreed.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells explained.

"Look at this everybody…" Murphy said as he approached Wells. "The Chancellor of Earth."

Stiles did not like where this was going and sure enough, they started to fight. Then Finn, the idiot who got two guys killed for a few minutes at zero gravity, jumped down from the roof of the ship to put himself between Wells and Murphy. He was about to say something when a scream was heard coming from the drop ship. Everyone ran in, Stiles a little behind as he got up to follow.

Everyone was standing around the opened door of a compartment, pushing others to see what it was about.

"It's a guard!" Someone yelled, and once again Stiles' heart jumped out of his chest. "I think he's dead…"

Stiles had heard enough, he pushed his way forward until he was close enough to see the guard on the ground, blood pouring down a face he knew too well.

"Oh god. Derek!" He screamed, pushing people out of his way. He knelt next to the guard and tried to shake him.

"Derek! Wake up!" Stiles screamed hysterically until someone got his attention by grabbing his hand.

"Hey! Hey, he's fine. Look at me. He's alive." Clarke said; she was on the other side of Derek with one hand on his neck to check his pulse.

* * *

Stiles had planned to go with the group to Mount Weather but after finding Derek, he had refused to leave the man's side. Clarke had warned him that he may not wake up but Stiles was certain he would.

And he was right. A few hours later, as night was starting to fall, Derek moaned in pained before opening his eyes slowly.

"Derek!" Stiles said, breathing a relieved sigh.

Derek immediately shot up, his eyes wide opened as he said Stiles' name in surprise. He immediately regretted it and fell back down on the makeshift pillow Stiles had made him with one of the blankets they had found in the crate.

"Slowly big guy; Clarke said you might have a concussion."

"No kidding." Derek replied in a deadpan voice. "We're on Earth?" He finally asked in wonder.

"Yeah…" Stiles whispered with a small smile, still shocked by that realization.

"Is it safe?" Before Stiles could answer, they heard the voice of the hundred shouting 'Whatever the hell we want!' over and over again.

"I don't know…" He finally said, stroking Derek's hair as the man started to doze off.

* * *

Note:

Chapter 1, done!

What did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this chapter was sooo long to write... I kept getting frustrated for some reason. Anyway, I'm rather happy with it, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The first time Stiles woke up on earth, his head was resting on Derek's chest. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep to enjoy the moment. His crush on the man had reached epic proportions in the last few months before he was sent to confinement, Stiles had been too scared of rejection to do anything about it though. Then he was sent to the sky box and he spent those few weeks regretting his cowardice. He had been certain he would be floated on his 18th birthday, he thought he had lost his chance. But now he was on earth and so was Derek, if there was a small chance he felt the same, Stiles would take it… somehow.

"Stiles, I know you're awake." Derek deadpanned. Stiles almost jumped away but instead, he buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck and answered sleepily "No 'm not." before sighing in contentment.

Derek huffed in annoyance and suddenly he wrapped his arms around the teenager and pushed with his hip so that Stiles ended up flat on his back with Derek on top of him. He had just a second to appreciate the Derek's weight on him before the guard got up.

"I take it you're feeling better…" Stiles observed as he sat up.

"I'm still a bit dizzy but I just need to eat something. Speaking of which, where's my bag?" Derek said after looking around the room.

"Oh! I hid it in the crate, I didn't want anyone to steal it." Stiles answered while getting up and walking to the crate. It had been emptied pretty fast when night had fallen and everyone got cold after it stopped raining. He got the bag out and gave it to Derek. "What's in there anyway?"

"Food, not much but it will have to do for today, and some water."

"Wells managed to collect a bit of the rain from last night."

"That's good, but we can't rely on rain, it's too unpredictable. Here." Derek gave a small bag of dry oatmeal and a bottle of water to Stiles before starting to eat his own ration.

"What about the others?" Stiles ask worriedly.

"What about them?"

"There's 98 of us still alive, plus you and Bellamy. Clark's group isn't back from Mont Weather yet. How are we supposed to feed that many people?"

"It's not our problem Stiles." Derek said.

"But-" Stiles started to protest when they heard a girl screaming outside. They put the rest of the food back in the bag and Derek threw it on his shoulder as they walked out of the dropship.

* * *

Outside the dropship, Derek took a second to look around and admire earth for the first time before following Stiles towards the crowd forming not far from them. Everyone gathered around as Murphy was holding a girl over a fire.

"We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right?" Murphy said smugly to Bellamy. "Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first."

Wells appeared out of nowhere, shouting "Let her go!" as he pushed Murphy to the ground before turning around to talk to Bellamy.

"You can stop this."

"Stop this?" Bellamy asked with a smirk. "I'm just getting started."

Suddenly, Murphy jumped on Wells from behind and they started to fight as people around them cheered. Murphy lost the advantage quickly, once again, Wells left him on the ground and turned back to Bellamy.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" He asked, but Bellamy didn't even bother answering. Instead he looked behind Wells as Murphy pulled out his knife and got back on his feet.

"You're dead." Murphy said, preparing to attack, but Bellamy stopped him with a "Wait." and a hand in front of Murphy's chest. For a second Derek believed Bellamy would stopped the fight and act as the adult he was supposed to be, but instead he said "Fair fight." and dropped another knife at Wells' feet. The Chancellor's son hesitated for a moment before taking it and facing Murphy.

It didn't last long. Murphy managed to cut Wells' arm but when he charged proclaiming "This is for my father!", Wells dodged, spun him around, grabbed him from behind and put his knife to Murphy's throat. He urged Murphy to drop his weapon but before the other teenager could react, Clarke's voice called out Wells' name.

"Let him go!" She said as she appeared through the trees. Wells threw the other teenager away and Bellamy stopped Murphy from charging again before walking to his sister who seemed to be injured. Once he'd made sure that Octavia was okay, even though she was limping, he faced Clarke.

"Where's the food?" He asked.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn said as Clarke looked like she didn't know where to start.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"We were attacked." Clarke finally said.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked.

"Not what. Who." Finn corrected him. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

"It's true." Clarke said. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah? The bad news is the grounders will." Finn added with a grim voice.

Everyone stood in silence as they processed the news. Derek felt a hand grab his own, he looked next to him and saw Stiles almost trembling with fear. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed Stiles hand, hoping to give him some comfort, but the truth was, he was just as frightened. Earth had been scary enough without a bunch of people trying to kill them.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells finally asks after looking around.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke said, as she looked down. She frowned and grabbed Wells wrist. "Where is your wristband?"

"Ask him." Wells answered with anger, nodding toward Bellamy.

Clarke seemed to understand what was going on and immediately asked "How many?"

"24 and counting." Murphy said smugly.

"You idiots." Clarke said. "Life support on the Ark is failing." She continued, and once again Derek felt Stiles squeeze his hand. "That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Once again Clarke's news were met with silence as people started to questioned taking off their wristbands. Derek hadn't known much, he had barely managed to stay awake for a few minutes the night before as Stiles told him what had happened, but he knew Stiles was thinking of his Dad and Scott. If this wristbands were keeping them alive, then Derek would make sure no one tried to take Stiles' off.

"We're stronger than you think." Bellamy started, and Derek had a bad feeling about what he was about to do. "Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!"

Everyone around them cheered and Derek shook his head as he fought the urged to get involved. They were idiots if they believed they could fight grounders, whoever they were. They had been on earth for almost a day and they still weren't even trying to find food or build shelters. They weren't survivors, just lost kids following a moron with a Messiah complex.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as Derek was filling one of his bottles with some of the rain water Wells had collected, Clarke and Wells came to him.

"Hey, Derek right?" Clarke asked. Derek nodded and waited for her to talk. "Listen, we're going to look for Jasper, I need you to come with us."

Derek stayed silent again as he raised his eyebrows at her, Stiles, who was standing next to him, decided to answer for him.

"Sure, we'll go with you."

"No we won't." Derek said immediately after.

"What?" Stiles said.

"Why not?" Clarke asked at the same time. "I know you have a gun, I saw it when I checked your wounds. If the grounders attack us again, we need you."

"I'm sorry, I got better things to do." Derek deadpanned, getting irritated by the second.

"Better than saving Jasper?" She asked, exasperated.

"As a matter of fact yes. In case you haven't notice, we have no food, barely two litters of water left and we're surrounded by idiots who don't know shit about surviving! So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to use what little energy I have left to look after some kid who's probably dead by now."

Derek started to walk away, grabbing Stiles' arm to make sure he followed. Before leaving though, he turned his head to look back at Clarke.

"If you really need a gun, I'm pretty sure that kid Bellamy is hiding one underneath his clothes." He said before storming off, dragging Stiles behind him.

He walked until he was certain they were out of earshot, ignoring Stiles' vehement protests. Then he stopped and faced Stiles, who had wriggled out of his grasp and shoved him away.

"What the hell Derek? We need to help them!"

"No, we don't. We're going to explore the forest to find food, that's what we need to do." Derek insisted.

"Well, you do whatever the hell you want, I'm going with them!" Stiles said, storming off. He didn't go very far before Derek grabbed his arm and started dragging him in the opposite direction. "Hey! Let me go you fucking asshole!"

"Shut up Stiles, you're not going with them and that's final."

"You can't stop me!" Stiles yelled, shoving Derek away from him. Without a word, Derek grabbed Stiles, putting him on his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked towards the forest. Stiles struggled and screamed in protest while people around them chuckled as they passed.

* * *

Derek had let Stiles down once they were far enough away but stayed close to him in case the teenager decided to make a run for it. Then Stiles realized it and started to walk faster until he was a few feet in front of Derek.

"Stiles! Slow down!" Derek called out as he tried to catch up, his head wound still making him feel dizzy. "I'm sorry okay!" He said when he didn't get any answer. Stiles stopped and turned around to face him.

"You're sorry? Then why did you stop me? I get that you didn't want to go with them, and you're right, we need food, but I'm not your responsibility Derek!" Stiles shouted in frustration. Derek stayed silent, staring at the ground. When Stiles got tired to wait for an answer he turned his back at Derek and started to leave.

"I can't lose you …" Derek whispered and Stiles froze mid-step. "Not again…"

"You never lost me." Stiles said softly after finally turning back around. Derek snapped his head up and stared at him with anger.

"You were going to be floated! I thought I was never going to see you again…"

"I'm sorry… Derek… I didn't mea-"

"Whatever. You're here now, so I'm not letting you out of my sight and I'm certainly NOT letting you go on a suicide mission." Derek said with determination burning in his eyes. He didn't wait for an answer and made his way past Stiles and into the forest. He listened carefully until he heard the sound of Stiles steps following him.

* * *

"There isn't any food around here." Stiles whined for the fourth time in 39 minutes as he followed Derek in the forest.

"Would you stop complaining? We'll find something, you just need to be patient."

"When have you ever known me to be patient?"

While Derek thought Stiles had a point, he refused to say it and kept walking.

"What kind of food do you expect to find in a forest anyway? It's just pine trees after pine trees…"

"Didn't pay much attention to earth skills class, did you?" Derek said with a smirk.

"No, I was too busy staring at Mr. Argent's perfect a-" Stiles answered while looking up and smiling in reminiscence, which is why he didn't see Derek stopping abruptly and bumped into his back. "What is it?" He whispered as he leaned on Derek's shoulder. "Is it a rabbit?"

"No, idiot, it's an apple." Derek deadpanned as he bent over to pick the fruit. "It looks fresh… You want it?"

Stiles took the apple Derek had practically shoved in his hand and looked at it with wonder, before taking a huge bite out of it. He had juice running down his lips as he moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh man… I think I just came in my pants."

Derek rolled his eyes while pretending that he had not been aroused by the obscene display.

"I'm serious Derek! Here, taste it." This time, Stiles shoved the apple directly at Derek's face who hesitated before taking a bite without moving to take the apple from Stiles. He tried his best to prevent the moan threatening to come out of his mouth.

"Fuck, that's good.."

Stiles stared at Derek, his hand still holding the apple between them. They looked in each other's eyes for an awkward long moment before they both snapped out of it. They moved away from each other, Stiles taking a another bite just to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid, and Derek clearing his throat as he looked around.

"Look! It must have come from there."

They were at the edge of a small clearing, in the corner of which were three tall apple trees.

"I wonder how they got here, there shouldn't be any apple trees in a forest like this." Derek said while looking up at the trees.

Suddenly, as he was eating, Stiles coughed and started choking on a small piece of fruit.

"Stiles? Are you okay ? What is it?" Derek panicked as the teenager pointed at the other side of the clearing. He coughed a few time before he managed to breathe correctly.

"It's a house!"

It took a few seconds for Derek to see it. The house was half buried in the ground, the walls were covered in vines and moss and there seemed to be no roof left. But it was still there, 97 years after the nuclear apocalypse. The trees must have been part of the backyard.

"Let's check it out!" Stiles said enthusiastically as he dashed forward.

"What? No. Stiles! It could be dangerous!"

"It looks safe to me!" Stiles said as he looked through the broken window before jumping in.

"Stiles!" Derek called out in panic, running to the window.

"Wow, it's dusty in here."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek snarled after following Stiles in what looked like an old bedroom, at least he thought the big lump in the middle of the room used to be a bed but he could be wrong.

"Relax, I'm just looking around! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I used it all up when I willingly boarded a 100-year-old ship to go to earth."

Stiles snorted and kept walking around, he left the bedroom for a hallway, pushing an half rotten door away. Derek followed him closely. They found another bedroom slightly less rotten away since part of the roof was still standing in the back of the house but Stiles past it quickly since anything of interest would have been completely decomposed years ago. Finally, at the end of the hallway, they found a room that still had all of its roof, it was still extremely dusty and smelt heavily of mold but Stiles couldn't care less because it was an office, with a bookcase. There was just a dozen books or so, and they were so dirty he couldn't read anything on the covers, but he walked toward it and stared in wonder. Finally, he reached for one, clutching the cover between his fingers. But as soon as he lifted it, the pages fell off in a cloud of dust.

"Stiles. We should go… There's nothing for us here." Derek said gently.

"You're right." Stiles said, looking dejectedly at what was left of the books before storming off. "Let's go."

He was almost back in the first room they had come in when he heard a loud crack and the floor of the hallway literally fell under him. He screamed as he fell, grabbing a piece of the old wooden floor that was still attached to the wall at the last second. He heard Derek screaming his name to his left and looked up. Derek was knelt at the edge of the hole, his arm extended as he tried to reach him. He was close, but not enough to grab Stiles.

"Stiles, hold on! I'll find something!"

Stiles whimpered as he tried to haul himself up but the piece of floor he was holding onto cracked and started to detach from the wall.

"Derek!"

"Stiles! Grab my hand!"

"No no… I can't it's too far!"

"You don't have a choice! Come on! You can do it!" Derek screamed in encouragement. He tried to lean further towards Stiles but failed.

Stiles looked back and forth at Derek's hand, reaching for him, and his own hands, clutching that tiny piece of floor. He took a deep breath, then another before throwing himself towards Derek, pushing up so hard it broke his only support. He wasn't sure if he had successfully grabbed Derek's hand or if Derek had caught him on his way down, but a moment later he was back on solid ground, laying on what was left of the hallway next to Derek. They were both staring at the sky and breathing heavily as their hearts were pounding in their chests.

"Let's get out of here." Derek finally said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Stiles sighed back as Derek was already sitting up. "Wait!" He said suddenly, sitting up next to him. "I need to do this first." He said quickly as he leaned forward and joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

After the incident, they decided to explore around the house after a quick lunch of leftover dry oatmeal and several delicious apples. There was enough on the trees and the floor to bring back to camp for the others but they needed to find a way to carry them. Stiles suggested they used Derek's shirt which earned him a slap upside the head and a peck on the lips. Neither of them could believe they had finally stopped pretending they weren't attracted to each other, but they got used to the kissing pretty fast.

They found other houses, some more decrepit than others, but only dared stepping into an old shed. They found some tools Derek could fix or transform into weapons, some nails they could use to build a shelter and a plastic sheet the used to carry the apples.

When they got back to camp, it was already nightfall and everyone was rejoicing around the fire where some meat was cooking. They found Finn outside the dropship, looking at the crowd around the fire.

"Finn! Did you find Jasper?" Stiles asked.

"He's inside, Clarke is checking his wound." As he said that, Clarke came out from the ship and stood next to them.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine…" She said with a sigh. Then she frowned at the crowed. "They're taking off their wristband for food?" And as Stiles looked around he realized that Bellamy's goons were only giving food to the people who had they wristband off, there was even a line of people in front of the guy in charge of breaking them off their wrist. "No way. I… I won't do it."

"We found some-" Stiles started to say before Derek cut him off with a "Shh…"

"What?"

"Not now, not here." Derek had kept the apples hidden in the plastic sheet behind him and after seeing what Bellamy was doing, he wasn't too happy to share anymore.

"I got this." Finn finally said as he strolled toward the fire and grab two pieces of meat that had been skewered on wooden sticks. Murphy put himself in front of him before he could leave.

"What, you think you play by different rules?"

"I thought there were no rules." Finn deadpanned before leaving with the food.

Derek had seized the opportunity, following Finn closely, after asking Stiles to watch over their "bag", to grab meat for the two off them. After them, another guy tried to take food without taking off his wristband but was punched by Bellamy before he could reach it. Derek wanted to kick that idiot's ass but Bellamy had too much follower, there was no way he could win. Not now anyway.

Instead he grab Stiles' hand and they went back to the drop ship. They ate in silence, sitting closely, then they laid back down on the floor, Derek using his jacket uniform as a pillow as Stiles laid his head on his shoulder. He draped the only blanket they had over the both of them and wrapped his arms around Stiles before finally closing his eyes and sighing in contentment.

"Do you think Clarke was telling the truth? About the Ark?" Stiles whispered after a few minutes.

"Maybe… It's okay though. They'll know it's safe to follow, they'll join us soon." Derek tried to reassure him as he stroked Stiles' back in soothing circles.

"But what if they don't?"

"They will. They have to."

* * *

Did you like it?  
Please please please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3 beta-read by The Krystal Cat !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The day after they had brought Jasper back, Derek and Stiles managed somewhat successfully to distribute the apples they had found. They knew Bellamy and his goons would try to take them, either for themselves or to use as incentives for those who still had their wristband. So they recruited people who disagreed with Bellamy and organised the distribution so that by the time he or his men found out about it, the fruits were already being eaten by the youngest and those who didn't get food the night before. There were still a few incidences, some people fought to steal other's food and Murphy mouthed off to Derek, earning a shining new black eye for his efforts, but all things considered, it went well.

People started to realise they'd need to do more than run around to survive, tents where getting built around the ship and people looked around for food. But with the grounders out there, very few risked to step too far from camp and there wasn't a lot to eat around except nuts and berries.

They had a steady supply of water though. Clarke's group had found a source in one of their expeditions. Wells and a few others traveled back and forth and filled the contraption Wells had build to collect rain water almost everyday.

Things were settling fine, Derek had even started to build a tent for Stiles and him, when Jasper started to moan and scream in pain. Even with the trapdoor shut, the noises he was making were driving everyone crazy.

Three days later, the tent Derek was building was almost complete. It wasn't even a tent like what the others had build, but a wooden structure with four walls and a roof big enough to sleep comfortably and store a few things if needed. As he had been building it, he saw the looks a lot of people were casting his way. He knew they wanted to take it for themselves, but thanks to Murphy's still obvious shiner and also the fact that Derek was older and had a gun (not that he was showing it off since the last thing he needed was someone stealing it) people stayed away. Some tried to imitate his structure but it was obvious they had no idea what the hell they were doing.

As Derek looked around the small room he had created, he tried to list everything he'd need to make it perfect. The walls looked good, he had used wood all around, keeping them tight so no one could see inside, except through the small window he had made. He needed some kind of fabric to use as a curtain and they needed a mattress of some kind. Hopefully, his makeshift roof made of wood and various branches would be enough to protect them from the rain but some tarp would be better. He could have used some of the drop-ship's parachutes but Bellamy had used all that was left for his gigantic tent.

Suddenly, Jasper started to scream again after barely an hour of blissful silence and Derek sighed in exasperation. He didn't have anything against the kid, but if he could die sooner rather than later, it would be a relief for everyone.

Stiles appeared at the door of their new place, dark rings around his eyes after spending the last few days helping Clarke and Octavia take care of Jasper, with what little rest he could get disturbed by the screams of the injured teen.

"It looks good. Are we finally moving in?" Stiles asked with a tired smile.

"I still need a few things but it's good enough to sleep in. I'm going to explore around that house we found. See if I can find something useful."

"Okay, I'll come with you. Maybe there could still be medicine around that Jasper could use." Stiles sighed.

"No, Stiles. You look like shit. You need rest." Derek said firmly.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue then gave up and sighed again.

"I know… I'll probably slow you down anyway. You'll look for the medicine then? I know it's a long shot but-"

"More than a long shot… Stiles, those meds are dust by now, and even if they're not, they've expired years ago." Derek explained as he packed his bag with a bottle of water and the plastic sheet they had used to carry the apples.

"But it's worth a try!"

"The kid is dead Stiles!" Derek snapped. He had been getting more and more irritated ever since Jasper had started to scream. Three days later, he was starting to agree with Bellamy and wanted to get in that drop-ship to put him out of his misery himself. "Even if I do find medicine, I don't think we should waste it on someone who's not going to make it!"

Stiles froze for moment and stared at Derek with rage.

"This is not the Ark Derek, we don't let people suffer and we don't give up on them just because we're not sure they'll survive." Stiles said with an ice-cold voice before storming out.

Derek let his head fall down and closed his eyes. He knew Stiles had been talking of his mother, Claudia, who had suffered for days before her fever took her, but he couldn't stop his mind from reminding him of his own mother and father, who had given their lives just so that a small dying child wouldn't suffer unnecessarily. Talia would be ashamed of him.

Still, he thought as another of Jasper's screams rang through the air, there wasn't anything he could do for the kid. Derek shouldered his bag, looked around one last time in case he had missed something, then left.

* * *

After storming off, Stiles bumped into Octavia, who seemed just as upset as he was.

"What's wrong? Is it Jasper?" He asked.

"No, just my stupid brother who thinks he can control my life." She said, irritated, before sighing deeply to calm herself. "You're lucky to be an only child…"

"I have a brother… sort of. Scott. We've been best-friends since forever." Stiles said, the corner of his mouth rising slightly as he thought about his family. Scott's dad left when he was 4, to be with his mistress on phoenix, and after Stiles' mother died, it sometimes felt like John and Melissa were raising both of them.

"Did he ever scare your boyfriend away?"

"No… But he'll probably try when he finds out about Derek." Stiles said, chuckling.

"Good luck to him." Octavia snorted, making them both laugh.

Clarke, Finn and Wells appeared not far from them. Stiles and Octavia observed in silence as the chancellor's son talked about seaweeds that could help Jasper. It was a strange conversation as Clarke ignored Wells' presence and acted as if Finn was talking instead of him. She even tried to go search for the seaweeds with just Finn and leave Wells behind but he had to go with them in the end since he was the only one who knew exactly what to look for. After the three teenagers left, Stiles and Octavia shared an incredulous look.

"This is either going to end in a bloodbath or a threesome." Octavia joked before they both made their way to the dropship.

* * *

Derek wondered for a moment if he should go back, find Stiles and try to apologise, but knowing his boyfriend, he needed time to cool off. Instead, he kept walking until he found the backyard they had discovered a few days ago. He found two apples they had missed, pocketed one and started to eat the other as he made his way around what was left of the house. There was a path through the trees that might have been the road, he couldn't see any asphalt but the ground felt different beneath his feet. He decided to follow it, hoping to find more houses or maybe stores.

He walked for a long time, admiring every new thing he discovered along the way. After a while, he found places where pieces of the road were still visible, old metallic structures that could have been guardrails and even an old rusted road sign indicating some town called 'Linville' in 10 miles. Hopefully he'd find something on the road but he felt confident that he could walk to the town and back before dark.

Three hours later, Derek finally found what must have been Linville. There wasn't much left, just a few buildings surrounded by rubble and ruins. He observed them for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should risk going into them to find supplies. They looked as if a simple blowing of the wind could make them tumble like a house of cards, but in the end he had no choice.

Derek heard a strange sound, like someone blowing a horn in the distance. Right after, hundreds of birds flew over him as if they were fleeing. Finally, a yellow fog started to fall and he quickly realized, after one wiff of burning sulfur, that he needed to find shelter. He ran into the nearest building and looked around, searching for a room without broken windows. When he couldn't find any, he left the building and ran to the next one. The fog was getting thicker, he knew if this building had no shelter either, he wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

Stiles was officially freaking out. He had been in the dropship with Jasper and Monty when everyone had rushed in, closing the doors as some weird yellow fog started to get in. They said the fog burned their skin and it was everywhere, which meant wherever Derek was, he was probably in danger or even already dead, burned to a crisp by that creepy fog. No one was injured though, so maybe it wasn't that bad. The bottom of the drop ship was crowded as no one wanted to go up where Octavia was taking care of a screaming yet unconscious Jasper.

Stiles had tried to sleep with the others but he had given up after half an hour and was helping Octavia instead. Suddenly, Monty climbed up the ladder yelling "Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" Octavia jumped to action and moved to close the trapdoor but Murphy was already too high up. Stiles looked around for a weapon but before he got there with a piece of metal he had broken from the ship, Octavia had already kicked Murphy in the jaw and Monty was sitting on the trapdoor to stop him from coming back. They used the piece of metal to block the door before collapsing and sighing in relief.

"Next time…" Stiles said with a smirk. "Can I kick him too?"

* * *

The next morning, the fog had cleared but neither Clarke's group, Bellamy's or Derek had came back by nightfall. Stiles had been on the edge of a nervous breakdown when someone called out "They're back!" Monty stayed with Jasper but both Octavia and Stiles ran out. Clarke was there, and she had the medicine for Jasper. Bellamy's group was also back. Stiles looked around for Derek but his boyfriend wasn't with them. When he paid attention to what was going on, he saw Octavia kneeling in front of a body.

Stiles gasped in horror when he saw Atom's body, the fog had burned part of his face and his wide-opened eyes had turned an unnatural color. As Octavia stormed off towards the dropship, Stiles turned towards the forest. The camp was surrounded by walls now, with only one entrance. He ran to it, grabbing the makeshift wooden door to get out but someone snatched his arm and pulled him away from it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy asked as he shoved Stiles and placed himself between him and the door.

"Derek hasn't come back yet! I need to find him." Stiles begged.

"Sorry. It's too dangerous, I can't let you go out there."

Stiles barely waited for him to finish his sentence. He stormed forward, shoving Bellamy out of his way.

"Hey!" Bellamy yelled as he once again grabbed Stiles by the arm. "Look, I'm sorry about your boyfriend but he's probably dead by n-"

Stiles had not meant to punch him but he was desperate. Bellamy recovered fast but instead of hitting him back, like Stiles thought he would, he stood in front of him with both hands raised as one would do with a wild animal.

"Stiles, it is Stiles right? Come on, you don't need to do this." He said calmly. But Stiles didn't care, he kept shoving and hitting until Bellamy pushed him to the ground and held him there. "Calm down!" Bellamy shouted in frustration.

Beneath him, Stiles was struggling to breathe. He could feel hot tears on his cheeks as he tried to push Bellamy off of him. The world began to blur around him when Bellamy's weight suddenly disappeared from on top of him.

Stiles closed his eyes and curled up on himself as he tried stop his panic attack. He could hear people fighting and others cheering them on. When he finally managed to sit up and look around, he saw Derek pinning Bellamy to the ground with a hand around his neck.

"Derek…" He whispered, astonished.

Immediately, Derek rushed to Stiles, falling on his knees to hold him in a tight embrace. He moved back to face him and opened his mouth but Stiles punched him before he could say a word.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Where the fuck where you?!"

Derek stayed quiet for moment, staring at his hands resting on his knees before looking back up at his boyfriend with a sheepish look.

"I got lost… I found other buildings, brought some stuff back. There wasn't any medicine but I did get you…" He continued as he looked through his bag. "This!" He said triumphantly as he handed an old looking book to Stiles. "It was in a sealed box so it's still in pretty good shape." Derek continued with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you trying to buy me out with a book?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Derek asked, worried.

Stiles stared at him for a few more seconds before smiling brightly.

"Yep." He said before dragging Derek down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Derek woke up with Stiles still sleeping his arms in their very own little wooden house. There was old tarp on the roof and the door was separated from the outside by a shower curtain. They still needed something for the window but it wasn't urgent.

Derek moved Stiles gently and walked out with a content sigh. Things weren't the best but he was hopeful for once. He thought about maybe helping a few others to build their own shelters as he walked outside the walls to run around the perimeter. He needed to stay in shape and running here was definitely more pleasant than exercising in a tiny metallic appartment back on the ark.

He was barely a few feet from the entrance when he found Wells' dead body… someone had stabbed him in the throat.

* * *

 **Voilà! Now, don't forget to review, favorit and whatnot !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After finding Wells' body, Derek had hoped to keep it as quiet as possible, to prevent mass hysteria, some girl had followed him and her scream woke everyone else.

Hours later, Wells was buried and everyone was working on reinforcing the wall. Derek had been carrying logs around when Stiles came up to him with a worried look.

"You've been working for hours, you need to take a break."

"I'm fine." Derek grunted, dropping the log he had been carrying on his shoulder next to the wall. He reached for the makeshift axe but was stopped by Stiles grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"It's cute how you thought that was a suggestion." Stiles smirked as Derek let himself be dragged away, grumbling. Stiles sat with his back to the dropship and led Derek so that he was sitting in front of him, his back against Stiles' chest. "Here, drink all of it." He said, handing Derek a small bottle of water.

"Yes master." Derek replied in a deadpan voice.

They sat in silence, Derek's head leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. He could feel Stiles' hands fidgeting on each side of his waist.

"Are you alright?" Derek frowned as he stretched his neck to look at Stiles behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing."

"Stiles." Derek insisted. Stiles sighed deeply, dropping his head down to lean against Derek's shoulder.

"It's just… I can't figure out why the grounders killed Wells." He finally said, looking back up.

"Do they need a reason?"

"No, I guess not, but… So far, the grounders only attacked Jasper when he crossed their territory, and they didn't even kill him. If they wanted to kill us, why wait for so long? And why just kill Wells? They probably outnumber us, they have more weapons and they probably know how to fight better than us… It makes no sense."

"But if it wasn't the grounders then-"

"It was one of us."

Before Derek could answer, they heard a shout not far from them. When they looked up they saw Connor being restrained by two of Murphy's goons as he tried to reach the smug bastard himself. Later, they heard that Murphy had literally pissed on Connor just because the guy was sitting down and asked for water.

"Get back to work!" Murphy shouted at everyone. He glanced at the resting couple quickly then walked away.

"Guess who's suspect number one on my list." Stiles said as they both stared at Murphy's retreating back.

…

After another hour of hard labour, both Derek and Stiles got tired of listening to Murphy pushing people to work harder. They decided to take a break and walk around the perimeter. They started to walk in silence but once they were far enough from the others, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand to get his attention.

"So… I was thinking, maybe, once the wall is up, we could…" Stiles said without finishing his sentence.

"What?"

"You know… we could… do it."

"Do wha-" Derek started to answer before suddenly stopping his step and turning to stare at his boyfriend. "Are you seriously talking about… what I think you're talking about?"

"If you think I'm talking about sex, then yes, it's definitely what I'm talking about."

"Stiles…" Derek said with a mix of embarrassment and irritation.

"What? Isn't that what couples do?"

"That's not why I… Don't you think we have better things to think about? I mean; we're on Earth, where there's apparently a bunch of savages who don't seem too friendly. And we live with criminals, one of which probably killed Wells-" Derek started ranting until Stiles interrupted him.

"And our people are probably dying in the Ark as we speak, and we're running out of food, and probably loads of other bad stuff I don't remember. I know, but… maybe we should just think about the good stuff once in awhile."

Derek raised both his eyebrows and smirked.

"And the good stuff is sex?"

"Well I just meant us, like, being together, but I sure hope the sex will be good to…" Stiles mumbled while staring at his feet.

Derek took him in his arms and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"It will be, just… not now, okay? Besides, unless you fancy everyone hearing us or doing it in the middle of the forest, there's no place where we could… be in private."

"At that rate, we're never going to have sex…" Stiles grumbled as they started to walk again.

A few moments later, they heard shouts coming from the camp.

"Is Bellamy making a speech again?" Stiles joked, but then they heard people crying out 'Float him!' over and over again. They ran back to camp but by the time they got there, Bellamy was kicking the box on which Murphy had been standing with a noose around his neck.

Murphy was struggling, dangling from the rope they had tied to a tree. He was surrounded by the others, most of which were cheering. Up close Stiles saw that Murphy had been beaten and gagged and he was covered in mud. Below him, Clarke was crying and pushed Bellamy away.

"This is on you Princess! You should have kept you mouth shut!" Bellamy screamed at her. Suddenly, Finn appeared.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted. "Charlotte, get out of here now!" He said to the youngest of the hundred, a girl who barely looked fourteen, before making his way towards Bellamy.

Connor stopped him, a makeshift knife in his hand, but before anything could happened Charlotte yelled "Stop, okay! Murphy didn't kill Wells!" Everyone froze around her. "I did!" She finally said.

While everyone was looking at Charlotte in disbelief, Clarke and Finn cut Murphy down and he was thankfully still breathing.

…

After Charlotte's confession, things escalated quickly. Clarke, Finn and Bellamy interrogated her in one of the tents while everyone waited outside but Murphy refused to wait and called out for her. He wanted her to hang for the crime he had almost been executed for but his goons were the only people who agreed. Instead, he decided to get vengeance on his own. He knocked down Bellamy with a piece of wood as he was walking back to the tent to get to the girl, but Clarke, Finn and Charlotte were gone when he got in.

Now it was the middle of the night and Murphy and his group were chasing them in the forest. Bellamy had disappeared after them and everyone else were freaking out.

Stiles and Derek were laying in each other's arms in their cabin, under their only blanket.

"We should leave." Derek said after a long silence.

"What?" Stiles sat up and turned to look at him.

"We don't have to stay here with them. We'd be better off on our own."

"Derek-"

"You saw what they did Stiles! I mean, Murphy's a dick, sure, but they were going to kill him without a trial, and without proof that he had killed Wells. They didn't even take the time to think about it."

"But… the grounders…"

"I know but… I don't really feel safe here either. Besides, the grounders know where we are, the dropship isn't really conspicuous. It'd be easier to hide from them if it's just the two of us."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Stiles sighed and layed back on Derek's chest.

"Can we just… give them another chance? Maybe this thing with Charlotte will snap some sense into them."

"Fine…" Derek sighed. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"So… business as usual then." Stiles snorted, earning a light slap upside the head.

…

Hours later, someone woke them up and they all stood in circle as Clarke told them what had happened; Charlotte had jumped off a cliff when Murphy had cornered them. As a result, Murphy was banished. It was a relief, in a way, but Derek was still uneasy about staying with the others.

Not long after that, as they were trying to go back to sleep, Stiles jerked up holding his arm and his wristband fell from his wrist on its own.

"What the hell?" He whispered before hearing people getting agitated outside. Stiles jumped up and ran out of their shelter, followed closely by Derek. Inside the dropship they found Octavia, Clarke, Jasper and Monty looking dejectedly at an opened wristband connected to wires.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles shouted at them.

"Hum… I was trying to find a way to use the wristbands to communicate with the Ark but… it kinda fried them all." Monty said apologetically.

Stiles didn't answer, he just turned to Derek and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest to hide the tears falling from his eyes. "They're gonna die…" Stiles whimpered. Derek tried to find words to convince him that his father would be fine but at that point he couldn't think of anything. Instead he wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders and led him back to their cabin.

"Maybe you were right…" Stiles whispered bitterly as they layed back down. "Maybe we'd be better off on our own."


End file.
